


Всё относительно

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано в ходе игры в салфеточки на фразу: "До чего же мал наш мир".<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё относительно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilleS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/gifts).



Эдо поражал своими размерами.  
Поток людей походил на бурлящую реку, живой и стремительный. Несмотря на войну, в столице продолжалась жизнь, и студенты не прекращали приезжать учиться со всей страны.  
Тацума озирался по сторонам вместе с друзьями, открыв рот и тыча пальцем в витрины магазинов и в случайных странно разодетых для них прохожих. В глазах окружающих легко читалось «деревенщина», но это было не важно.  
Важен был город — пёстрый и красивый, как кимоно майко, не похожий на родную маленькую и серую деревушку в горах на Кюсю. Когда-то давно для Тацумы деревня была большой, просто огромной, в ней находился весь мир, и казалось, что может быть еще больше?  
С непривычки на широких улицах приходилось отходить в сторону, пропускать повозки и незнакомые летательные аппараты — аманто потихоньку приносили технологии в этот мир.  
Терминал возвышался над деревянными и черепичными крышами, отбрасывал густую прямую тень на город, как стрелка гигантских солнечных часов.  
Взобравшись на смотровую площадку студенты, как и плохо скрывающий свой восторг учитель, глядели вниз на простиравшуюся паутину города.  
Тацума заливисто смеялся, свесившись с перил.  
Люди с такой высоты походили на крохотных муравьев. 

***  
Япония была огромной.  
Четыре больших острова, тысячи и тысячи маленьких, и на каждом из них жили люди. Высокие и коренастые, смуглокожие и бледные, будто отбеленные пудрой гейши. Смелые и трусы, готовые драться за свою свободу до последней капли крови или давно опустившие руки.  
Джои побывали во всех уголках страны, от снежный берегов Хоккайдо до старой столицы в Киото, пахнущей сакурой и древними свитками.  
Да что там! Армия Джои сама была такой же лоскутной, как страна, которую она хотела защитить. Основных отрядов было тоже четыре, как символ каждого острова.  
Тацума возглавлял группу студентов из столицы, молодых и горячих патриотов. Они рвались в бой, и любую стычку считали забавным приключением. Историей, о которой можно будет похвастать за пиалой саке в объятьях какой-нибудь девчушки.  
За Кацурой шли консервативные, не сдавшие властям мечи самураи, а еще потомки айну, чтящие традиции и свои земли. Их задачей была разработка стратегии в ведущейся войне.  
Такасуги управлял отрядом бывших наемников и вояк. Самые сильные из них, они всегда шли в авангарде и не знали ни страха, ни поражений.  
Гинтоки всегда приводил своих ребят живыми. Сколько бы не пришлось пролить своей крови, Широяша всегда шел впереди, а за ним шли такие же, как и он — сироты и беспризорные дети войны.  
За ним шли своенравный Шинске и сдержанный Кацура.  
Тацума тоже научился идти за Гинтоки.  
Благодаря ему он увидел, как мал был мир, заключенный в клетушку одного города, пусть это и был самый прекрасный город в мире. 

***  
Мир за пределами Японии был гигантским.  
Удушливо-зеленый в дебрях Амазонки, с тучами приставучей мошкары и живыми гибкими лианами. В лесах на экваторе тебя одинаково могли съесть как диковинные животные, так и чернокожие люди.  
Льдистый и неприятный на севере, где в узких фьордах бороздили моря суровые голубоглазые великаны. Они братались только с сильными людьми и умели убивать безжалостно и быстро.  
Каменный и полный странных законов и не менее странных людей, умеющих говорить на разных языках одновременно. С вековыми традициями, которые никто не чтил, похоже, с тех пор, как люди выдумали себе книгу, по которой судили друг друга.  
Пустой, недавно открытый для людей и войн, занимающий целый континент. Здесь ты мог одинаково быстро стать богачом на золотых приисках или сухими костями в бесконечных прериях.  
Когда-то четыре больших острова казались Тацуме землей, которую человек не сможет обойти вдоль и поперек даже за целую жизнь. Теперь же он взбирался на горы в несколько раз выше Фудзиямы и покрывал на поездах и кораблях расстояния большее, чем вся прибрежная линия Японии.  
Еще Тацума учил языки, улыбался торговцам и впитывал в себя знания, как губка.  
Он хотел узнать об этом мире все, прежде чем рассказывать о нем другим.

***  
У космоса не существовало пределов.  
У него не было начала и конца, видимых границ, а количество звезд и планет казалось неисчислимым.  
И за миллиарды лет не сосчитать было солнца и цивилизации, живущие под ними. Еще только намечающиеся, развивающиеся и те, что уже давно канули в Лету.  
Когда-то Тацума считал, что Джои — самая разношерстая компания, что когда-либо существовала в мире. Потом он поменял свое мнение, побывав в Америке и увидев своими глазами Нью-Йорк, с его улицами, походящими вечерами на цирк шапито.  
Когда-то он думал, что родное село — целый мир, а потом впервые увидел красоту Эдо.  
А затем — всю необъятную тогда страну и целый мир, большой и красивый, похожий на лоскутное одеяло. Сотканный из людей и стран, живущих там.  
А жизнь все смеялась над Тацумой.  
Открывала потихоньку перед ним, как забавную русскую игрушку, всю Вселенную — от мала до велика, от велика до гигантского, такого, что даже просто понять и постичь было сложно.  
Тацума летал от планеты к планете, смотрел, изучал, запоминал, вновь учится, как тогда, много лет назад в университете Эдо.  
Гинтоки обещал смотреть снизу на звезды, к которым он будет летать.

***  
Тацума привычно смеется, глядя на маленькую светящуюся точку за стеклом иллюминатора.  
Так выглядит Солнце из другой галактики.  
Он с ностальгией улыбается, когда голубой шар начинает расти по правому борту.  
Так выглядит Земля из космоса.  
Сверяет координаты, сравнивая схему на мониторе и контуры, подернутые облаками далеко внизу.  
Так выглядит четверка островов Японии с высоты птичьего полета.  
Опирается на перила, разглядывает людей-муравьев внизу, среди мигающих огней рекламы на вьющихся змеями каменных улицах.  
Так выглядит Эдо с крышиТерминала.  
Шепчет:  
\- Я дома.  
А через некоторое время, на пороге затерявшегося в переулках Кабуки-чо дома слышит в ответ до боли родное и привычное:  
\- Сакэ принес? И сока. Хочу сделать сегодня коктейль.  
Потому что насколько бы маленьким ни был город, ставший родным, целая страна и планета по сравнению с мощью галактического союза аманто, есть в нем кое-что, что нельзя найти во всей Вселенной.  
Даже избороздив ее вдоль и поперек.  
Гинтоки улыбается ему в ответ и тянет за рукав на себя.  
Тацума чувствует эту улыбку у себя на губах.


End file.
